A Bubble Puzzle Bobble Adventure!
by Trains45
Summary: Bub and Bob Go on a Vacation in Pao Pao Island..But somegirl waited for him there... Human!MissT will make her debut in the story so will the Super Bust-a-Move Characters. (Bub x Woolen) (Bub x Miss T)
1. The Vacation!

(I love Super Puzzle bobble but the dialogues for the ending were the same despite you choosing a partner in-game credits to Taito!)

 ***Bub's POV***

"Bob and i were relaxing so much at Pao Pao...It's like the best vacation i ever had!" I loved the vacation i was having

Bob:Yep we've been in so much crazy adventures though..hey bub may i ask you something? *i turn around* "Huh what is it?" i replied via question.

Bob:Have you met a pink girl? *I try to think who was a pink girl until i realized*

"Um Um Uhhhhh...Yes i do it's Woolen. i admit i have a small crush on her but it's not like she's behind me o..."

Bob:Um Bub?...she's Behind you.

"YE GADS! I'm Outta here!" I run away while Bob just stands there lookin'

Woolen:Bubby Come back! we haven't gotten to the best part! *she was chasing me*

Bob:Aaand she's at it again...

*1 hour later*

"Finally i'm free!..."*he continues relaxing for a good while deserved*

Bob:Bub! there's trouble! *I remove my sun-glasses..little did i knew is that Woolen was eavesdropping during the talk*

"What?! I need to hear this!"

Chucken:Bub! Please help the tree of time! *He looks panicked but i reply*"Of course! When there's danger! i wouldn't refuse!"

According to what he said..the tree of time was about to be killed by some monster called the time Eater!

Bob:My God! Bub! you gotta put a stop to it!

"Right. i'm on my w..." I was about to start my journey to save the Tree of Time. until Woolen came up and said...

Woolen:Bubby! Play with me!

"Ummm...okay?" I decided to take my carefree "friend" Woolen for my journey... "Bob Please remind me later why i took Woolen on my Journey." In which Woolen Replies Woolen:OUR Lovely Journey!~

"Ah..ummmm" *I was Blushing a lot*

*We first encounter a DoppleGanger Bub*

Bub:That there me is a spy!

Woolen:There can only be ONE cute bubby and it's the Bub i'm with!

"Uhh..thanks."

*after a While of Defeating bad guys we arrive at the final battle!*

Dreg:Weeeeellll you may have crashed my plans befooorre i never expected you to make it this far...anyways you're going on a One on one battle oh and i got Peb with me! *i look at Peb's cage*

Peb:Bub! Help!

Woolen:Bubby..you have to win this...and return in one piece...

º º º + + + *GET READY! Blinks*

*red,yellow,both blues* *blue,blue,red,yellow,green both reds* *GREAT!*

*GET READY!* *Taps L and R* *GET READY!* *both Reds* *both reds again* *GREAT!*

"This is for Peb and Pab!" *I kick Dreg up into the vortex*

Dreg:Bub i'll be baaaack! *He dissappears and the vortex closes with Dreg inside of the vortex*

"Did it work?"

*Peb's cage opens and she kisses me in the cheek!*

Peb:Thank you so much Bub! *she kisses me again!* **My Hero!~**

Woolen:Bubby! You did it! and what Peb just said.*she hugs and kisses my cheeks!* **My Cute Hero!~**

Chucken:The correct flow of time will return.

"I Hope so Chucken...i hope so."

Chucken:Hey Bub and Woolen! Look at the sky!

Woolen:huh? *the 3 of us see a constellation of me carrying Woolen in an adorable wa! Wow!* It's me and Bubby and i'm carried by **MY** cute dino hehe!~

Peb:EEE! Bub loves Woolen!

"It..it's not what you think! I-it's not like i'm in love with her or something i..um..*blushes a lot* okay...i love Woolen okay? There. I admit it."

Woolen:I knew you would say that!

Peb:I agree with you.

*END OF CHAPTER*


	2. Miss T and Bub

_"At the far corner of Puzzle World in the woods,  
_ _where no one has gone before,there stands a Tower.  
_ _A story passed on from generation to generation,says this tower was built  
_ _and that the person who conquers this tower will recieve big honours.  
_ _People talked and schemed and wondered about the rewards.  
Gems? Immortality?  
No!,Maybe something even greater and unimaginable! With this in mind,  
many Puzzle Masters attempted to conquer the tower..."_

* * *

 **"Miss T and Bub"**

 **Puzzle World**

 **Bubblun**

 **1930 Hours**

* * *

Miss T:Oh? So this is the Bubble Tower?

Bub:That's right,Miss T. All evidence concerning the Rewards in this Tower. Ends up here! But what could await for us? *He looks at Miss T from the right side of Bub*

*Miss T looks at Bub* Miss T:I don't know,Sweetheart.*she looks back at the tower* As a super model, I already have everything, but maybe here I will find something new. Eternal Beauty or Immortality? No! Maybe it's something better than that!

Bub:Who knows? But we'll make sure it's worth it.

Miss T:I hope so. I wonder what it is. Maybe it's something insignificant. Either way, we'll go inside to find out.

*The two enter the Bubble Tower,they see a door that leads to the main area,but their Adventure begins inside the bubble tower as they enter said door,they use the Bubble whilist dealing with the bubbles to advance,Bub and Miss T were working well as a team, they eventually clear the boards. They move on to who they encounter. None other than Pinky*

Miss T:(To Pinky) Hey, why are you here?

Pinky:That's MY line! *she pouts* I was expecting something good but all i see is an old woman!

*Bub would not tolerate what Pinky is saying to Miss T...*

Bub:Shut up! You're just jealous she has better looks than you! Besides, why is there a Bratty girl here?

*Pinky did not have respons to Bub...as he exposed or humilliated her*

Pinky:...

Miss T:(Serves her right!) You are only a small child, but seeing as i am bored, I might as well play with you now.

Pinky:Why do i have to play against an old woman like you.

*Bub runs at Pinky,picking her up in great strength!*

Bub:Listen you bratty girl cheapskate! You're just jealous that she's beautiful and you're not! *he shakes Pinky vigorously* **AND YOU'RE STILL DISRESPECTING HER ONLY CUZ OF THE LOOKS?!** *He releases her as he walks back to Miss T*

Miss T:(Ooh, so strong!)

Pinky:Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt me and let's just settle this match already! Jeez!

*Bub and Miss T battle Pinky by shooting bubbles with the launchers to see who is better. But Bub and Miss T are destroying Pinky in the match! They're indeed a great team! Pinky tries repelling the sent bubbles but could not handle them in time,Giving Bub and Miss T the victory!*

Bub:Great! We won!

Miss T:Who's the old woman now? Let's go Bub. We're just getting started on this adventure.

Bub:Yeah, let's go.

*The two get through the door as they encounter some sort of Devil...*

Weepy:Say, someone has come again. What shall i do?

Bub:Are you scared?

Weepy:I'm not scared! I should be brave! Hey, you two! To pass here you have to play against me! If you beat me, thennnn...

Miss T:What will you do if you lose against us?

Weepy:What shall i do if i lose,you say? Well,forget what i said...Just try to catch me!

Bub:In a Bubble Challenge,right?

Weepy:Yes.

Bub:Then we accept your Challenge. Let's go!

*Now the two have a unique challenge, Clear the boards till the meter is full...But they eventually succeed in the challenge as they catch up to the same devil-like creature who issued the challenge.*

Bub:Great!

Weepy:Oh, you caught me! *they fly around* What shall i do? *they stop flying around and stops at the center* I should calm down.

Bub:You challenge us,we challenge you now!

Weepy:You two dare challenge me? I am a Puzzle Master! You are certainly brave, I could beat you two anytime...

Bub and Miss T:We'll see about that.

Weepy:Just play by yourselves until then...

Bub:Hold it! You're not going anywhere!

Weepy:Whaaaa!

*Weepy turns into another form,Smiley.*

Smiley:Before i didn't have time to change from my weak form, Puzzle Master Weepy. *he flies a bit closer at the duo.* But now i am Puzzle Master Smiley!

Bub:If you say that you're Smiley now. Then why don'tcha accept the challenge?

Smiley:How come they chased me all the way here? They must be so bored! They must be so bored! I'm joking! I'm joking! Okay, I'll play against you two now.

Bub:Miss T, this is it! Give it all you've got!

*They engage on a Bubble challenge against Smiley, the battle that could decide if Miss T and Bub conquer the tower or not! The duo and Smiley repelling the bubbles sent to their boards,but Miss T and Bub survive long enough to get rid of them! But They defeat Smiley by a miracle!*

Smiley:AAARGH! I lost! Okay, i'll give you two the titles of Puzzle Masters. Which is very difficult to get. So,you'll have to thank your partner(Miss T to Bub and Bub to Miss T.) for your efforts and teamwork to manage to get this far and get the title.

*It was all over, finished and done. Miss T and Bub just conquered the Bubble Tower and the two of them recieving the title of the Puzzle Masters.*

Bub and Miss T:YES! This title definitely suits us!

*END OF CHAPTER!*


End file.
